Technology may be added to a greeting card or the like to make a compelling event occur when a consumer interacts with the greeting card or similar object. Historically, card content has been limited to the front, back or inside portions of a card. It is desirable to provide an additional portion to extend the theme of the card beyond the front, back, and inside portions, while maintaining a similar form factor as found in a typical card. The card can include decorative content and expressive content that can be easily viewed by a person holding the card, but difficult for people more than a few feet away to view. It is desirable to create the compelling event anywhere that adds content, especially large content that is viewable at a distance.